Syranian Age Li Tzu
Li Tzu Race: Human Class: Warlord Ship's Role: Captain Country of Origin: Riedra Appearance Li is a grizzled, burly man of eastern Sarlonan stock from the province of Nulakesh, a place even more xenophobic and militant than the rest of Riedra. He is in his mid 20s but his battle scars and grim, swarthy countenance make him seem older. He wears a ragged but functional assembly of armor components salvaged from Riedran armories, giving the impression that he just staggered off one of the fallen Emperor's battlefields. A vicious scar runs down the left side of his face, from his forehead to his cheek. He wears an eye-patch over his left eye, which lies in the scar's track. Li's bearing is normally grim but polite. He speaks in a soft, even tone and rarely shows emotion outside of combat. His calm demeanor belies a seething anger and distrust for most races and cultures (especially his own), which has become interwoven with what remains of his indoctrinated Riedran xenophobia. In combat the placid facade drops and he directs his rage at any foe who comes in reach of his sword. Despite his frothing frenzy in battle, he manages to communicate advanced and effective tactics to his allies. This is often accomplished through the crazed shouting of orders in Riedran. Background The Tzu family were from an old line of lesser Riedran nobles, many of them Vessels attached to minor altavar spirits -- tsu'cora quori. Li's older brother Na joined the Riedran military to fight back the foreign devils overseas. In the hope of impressing his paramour, the young peasant girl Shi Lin, Li elected to follow in his brother's footsteps. Less than a year later they were dispatched as part of the same unit to participate in the siege of the Paling in distant Aerenal. Li and Na were both near the front lines when the Khorvairan forces broke through the Paling and routed the siege from within. Li's entire squad was wiped out by the small arcane cataclysms unleashed by the Scrivener and the Sage to cover the elves' retreat. He could only watch in horror as Na vanished in one of The Sage's conflagrations of unmaking. The Riedran empire had bigger worries than recovering the broken forces from the Aerenal campaign. Li, along with a few other survivors, finally managed to secure passage back to Sarlona on a salvaged elven airship. By the time they arrived, the empire had fallen and the land was in chaos. Li's first concern was reuniting with his family. However, without the subtle psychic influence of the Emperor keeping the Riedrans in check, warlords and desperate groups of bandits were already filling the power vacuum. By the time Li ran, fought and begged his way to his home village, nothing remained but ashes. His father and another one of his brothers had been slain, but of his mother, sister and remaining two brothers there was no sign. Despairing, Li pressed further inland toward Shi Lin's village. At every turn he was faced with more bloody evidence that the tranquil, harmonious country he remembered had been a lie psychically enforced by the Emperor. Without that measure of control, in the desperation of a collapsing government, his countrymen were proving as bad as any 'foreign devils' he could have imagined. Li does not speak of what took place during the two years after he left the charred remains of his home, but when he finally returned to the sky his eye was gone and his youngest brother, Ha, was at his side. He had obtained information linking Shi, his family and many others' disappearances to Khorvairan slavers. Thus that hated continent became his next destination. With very little to go on and possessing little more than the clothes on his back he eventually found a place on Neo Metrol. He valued its mobility and nearness to the underbellies of Khorvaire as aids in his search. He has had little success in finding even a hint of his family's whereabouts, but word of slavers, kidnappings or similar abuses draws his single minded attention, and aggression, regardless of the relevance to his quest. It was one such incident, the kidnapping of the young Neo Metrolite Paya, that led him to the Final Promise... Character Sheet Captain Li Tzu Human Warlord 5 XP: 5600 HP: 48, Bloodied: 24, Surge Value: 12 Surges: 7 DEFENSES: AC: 21 = 10 + 2(1/2lvls) + 3(armor) + 3(int) + 1(shield) + 2(enh) + (misc) Fort: 18 = 10 + 2(1/2lvls) + 4(str) + 1(class) + 1(race) + (enh) + (misc) Ref: 17 = 10 + 2(1/2lvls) + 3(int) + 1(race) +1(shield) + (enh) + (misc) Will: 14 = 10 + 2(1/2lvls) + 0(cha) + 1(class) + 1(race) + (enh) + (misc) Resistances: None Saves: +0 AP: 1/1 *When an ally who can see Li uses AP for extra axn, they get a bonus to atk = 1/2 INT and a bonus to dmg = INT *When Li uses an AP for an extra atk, he gets +3 to the atk roll. Speed: 6 = 6 base Init: +5 = 1(dex) + 2(1/2lvls) + 2(power) *Li & all allies in 10 squares who can see + hear Li gain +2 power bonus to init FYIA: BASIC ATTACKS: Melee: Longsword +10 v AC = 4(str) + 2(1/2lvl) + 3(prof) +1(enh) *1d8+5 (1-handed), 1d8+6 (2-handed), +1d6 crits Ranged: Hand Xbow +5 v AC = 1(dex) + 2(1/2lvl) + 2(prof) *1d6+1 damage *Range 10/20, Load Free At-Will --Commander's Strike (Melee weapon) :At-will, Standard. ::Effect: An ally makes a melee basic atk vs. tgt w/ INT bonus to damage --Opening Shove (Melee weapon) :At-will, Standard. :STR vs. REF ::Hit: Push tgt 1sq. Then choose one ally in sight. Ally either shifts INT sqs, or makes melee basic atk vs. target. --Wolf Pack Tactics (Melee weapon) :At-will, Standard :STR vs. AC ::Hit: 1W+Str dmg. ::Special: Before atk, one ally adj. to either Li or tgt may shift 1sq as a free action. Encounter --Warlord's Favor (Melee weapon) :Encounter, Standard :STR vs. AC ::Hit: 2W+Str dmg. Until EONT, one ally w/in 5 sq of Li gets 1+INT power bonus to atk rolls vs. tgt. --Steel Monsoon (Melee weapon) :Encounter, Standard :STR vs. AC ::Hit: 2W+STR, and (INT) allies within 5sqs may shift 1sq. --Knight’s Move (One ally w/in 10 sq.) :Encounter, Move ::Target takes a move action as a free action. ::Note: This power provokes OAs on Li --Inspiring Word (Li or Ally in Close Burst 5) :2/Encounter, Minor ::Spend surge w/ extra 1d6 healing OR spend surge and make a saving throw Daily --Lead the Attack (Melee weapon) :Daily, Standard :STR vs. AC ::Hit: 3W+STR. Until end of encr, Li & each ally in 5sq of Li get 1+INT pwr bonus to atk rolls vs. tgt. ::Miss: Until end of encr, Li & each ally in 5sq of Li get +1 (but not INT) pwr bonus to atk rolls vs. tgt. --Villain's Nightmare (Melee weapon) :Daily, Standard :STR vs. REF ::Hit: 3W+STR. ::Effect: Until end of encr, when adj. to tgt and it walks or runs, cancel that move as imm. interrupt. Item --Communal Weapon :At-will, Free :Trigger: An ally w/in 5sq makes a d20 roll -- Effect: Add +1 power bonus to the triggering roll's result --Screaming Armor :Encounter, Minor (Fear) :Effect: One enemy w/in 5sq of takes -2 to atk rolls until EONT FEATURES: Combat Leader :You and all allies within 10sq who can see and hear you gain +2 power bonus to init. Tactical Presence :When an ally you can see spends an AP to make an extra atk, they get a bonus to atk = 1/2 int mod FEATS: (Gen) Tactical Assault (When an ally who can see Li spends an AP to make an extra atk, they get INT bonus damage) (Rce) Action Surge (When spending an AP to make an extra atk, the atk roll is at +3) (Gen) Toughness (Gain +5 HP at level 1, 11, and 21.) (Gen) Saving Inspiration (Can forgo extra dice of healing to grant a save with Inspiring Word) SKILLS: Passive Insight: 11 Passive Perception: 11 Athletics: +10 = 2(1/2lvl) + 5(train) +4(str) - 1(armor) Endurance: +6 = 2(1/2lvl) + 5(train) +0(con) - 1(armor) Heal: +6 = 2(1/2lvl) + 5(train) - 1(wis) History: +10 = 2(1/2lvl) + 5(train) + 3(int) Intimidate: +9 = 2(1/2lvl) + 5(train) + 0(cha) + 2(item) Languages: Common, Riedran, Old Common (Latin) INVENTORY: 311 blu in cash Worn: Screaming Hide Armor +2 (2600blu): Light armor, +5AC, -1chk. :Property: +2 item bonus to Intimidate. :Power: Encounter, minor (Fear) - Enemy in 5sq takes -2 atk until end of your next turn. Communal Longsword +1 (840blu): H. Blade, versatile, +3 prof, 1d8 damage :+1 enh bonus to attack and damage, +1d6 crit :Power: At-will, free - Use after an ally w/in 5 makes a d20 roll to add +1 to the result. Can be used once per day Light Shield (5gp): +1AC, +1 REF Hand Xbow (25gp): Xbow, load free, +2 prof, 1d6 dmg, rng 10/20 Stored: Std Adventurer's Kit (15gp): Includes backpack, bedroll, flint&steel, beltpouch, 10 days' rations, 50ft rope, 2x sunrods, and waterskin. Xbow Bolts x40 (2gp) Tanglefoot Bag (100blu) Healing Potion x2 (50 blu each) Other: -20blu for Eye of Alarm focus for cargo bay. Category:Syranian Age Characters Category:Syranian Age